


Forever

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Second Gen Karasuno, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei Being Nice for Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: Tobio's holding back, he thought.Holding back with the fear of getting his emotions ahead of him. Because if he does, he might repeat the same mistake he did back then. Tobio's traumatized enough to do anything just to avoid that.He's not gonna go through it, not again.Never again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Forever

_**Tired bodies.**_

_**Heavy eyelids.**_

_**Sweaty foreheads.** _

_Was it the fourth day this time?_

Along with the fan, doing it's job to regulate the temperature throughout the room, the cold breeze from outside swiftly flew above the sleeping players of the Karasuno boy's Volleyball club. Yes, it's that time of the year again where they stay in Tokyo for a week and train with powerhouse schools to become stronger, the summer training camp. Now with new members, and Chikara as the captain, it's still as hard to fight with other teams who also have a new batch of young prodigies.

It was like a ritual, or maybe a curse. The tired crows thought while walking down the hill after a draining penalty, like it keeps coming to haunt them every training camp. Indeed, another series of magnificent loses from them, just like last year.

Their muscles felt like they're about to rip off, some of them didn't even bother taking a shower and just dived down to their futons. Passing out of the soft cushion is definitely safer than passing out in the bath, after all. After they received the last penalty for the day, last thing they remember was their faces were already squished by a pillow, and then the lights are out.

_**Tired bodies.**_

_**Strained muscles.**_

_**Sweaty foreheads.** _

_How many times was that now?_

Tobio couldn't even get a single set-up right today, again. Maybe he was stressed, matching up with the new first years gave him such a hard time ever since they had new members join the club.

_"Ah, look who's being pathetic."_

A voice, very similar to his own, came interrupting his peaceful train of thought.

_"Do you know how many toss misses are there now? Do you?"_

_"Jeez, how much more uselessness to you tend do show the team huh?"_

_"Pfft, how pathetic."_

A grumble, quiet enough for no one to hear escapes the setter's quivering lips. As sweat trickles down his forehead down, the tighter he clutches on the bedsheet he's laying on.

_"You nearly snapped at a first year back then, good thing captain subbed you out. Got pissed off when they can't catch up to your level?"_

_"That's not how a senpai should act towards his_ _kouhais_ _, Tobio."_

His grip on the bedsheet tightens, causing it's seams to slowly rip apart.

_"If this keeps up, you can never catch up to Oikawa-san. Oh right, you were never supposed to. I mean, can you even?"_

"S-shut up...." Tobio mumbled in his sleep, shifting positions to shrug the voice off of his head.

_"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be like him. Nowhere as good as him."_

Tears slowly piled up within the side of his eyes, ready to burst out the moment he snaps his eyelids open any second from now.

_"You'll forever be an egocentric king, just as how you were back then."_

_"Everyone will slowly lose faith in you again, just like back then."_

_"No one will trust your tosses anymore, just like what happened back then."_

**_"Your team will leave you all alone again-"_ **

A gasp.

Which was immediately cut off when Tobio realized it was just a dream. He huffed, catching his breath quietly, afraid to disturb his teammates who definitely need their rest. Loose tears freely flowed down his cheeks, releasing the tension being bottled up when he was still asleep.

**_Tired bodies._**

**_Weary eyes._**

**_Sweaty foreheads._ **

_When's that going to stop?_

Tobio limply stood on his ground, having a yearn for a splash of cold water in his face right now. He leaned onto the door frame, watching his teammates succumb deeper into their sleep. With a sigh, releasing the stress out of his brain, he thought he shouldn't keep acting like this.

A bit of fresh air would be nice right now.

It took him at least an hour tiptoeing throughout the hallways and slowly, and quietly sliding the gym doors open so no would get disturbed. As soon as the cool, refreshing air hit is face, he ran. He didn't even bother wearing a slipper.

The feel of the grass against his bare feet is amazing. Panting a little, he leaned onto a tree and slid down to rest. Everything also looked so bright, just like daytime but with the moon on it's full phase and shining surprisingly bright, making every shadow darker than it usually was. He breathes, trying to calm himself down. A little smile formed in his lips.

"So this is where you go every night."

Tobio shot his eyes open, only to see a tall figure of a guy with his arms crossed, his blonde hair swaying along the cool breeze, glasses a bit askew.

"Why are you looking at me like you've seen a hecking ghost? Also stop smiling, it's creepy." Kei remarked, adjusting his specs to a more comfortable fit.

Tobio flinched a bit, realizing he let his emotions got the best of him, again, his grin slowly dying down. He remained silent, closing his eyes back and gave up on the conversation. The setter felt like he's not in a proper mental state to handle a topic like that at the moment.

A sigh from the bespectacled blonde was the only warning he got until he felt his presence grew near, right next to him. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Kei sit beside him.

"So? What got you so worked up these past few days?" The middle blocker asked, only to get no response from the latter.

"Are you just going to ignore me? My emotions are hurt, King." Kei kept pushing through.

'King'.. He never once liked that nickname.

"Hey, your highness.." The blonde reached out, his voice more stern and firm. Kei was about to say another word but he noticed a bit of shivering in Tobio's arms, he looked down to see his fist clutched into a ball, leaving scratches on the ground and gathering a handful of dirt inside his hand.

Tobio's holding back, he thought.

Holding back with the fear of getting his emotions ahead of him. Because if he does, he might repeat the same mistake he did back then. Tobio's traumatized enough to do anything just to avoid that.

He's not gonna go through it, not again.

Never again.

"Hey, Kageyama.."

A hand, slender and a bit calloused but more than enough to stop the trembling in Tobio's hand landed over his, making the setter turn his attention to him.

"You do know that you're not on you're own anymore, right?"

The setter flinched, an instant dose of guilt rushed through his nerves. Kei's right, he thought. He doesn't need to doubt anyone in Karasuno, he can trust them.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Tobio stopped mid- sentence, unsure of what to say next. He's afraid he might say something bad again.

"It's not your fault for being so cautious of everyone around you. We know you're hurt, and we're okay with that." The blonde spoke instead, filling up the awkward silence between them.

"Who would even want to stay with me even for just a second... I always get hot-headed easily." Tobio mumbled to himself, though loud enough for the other guy to hear.

"Well, not me. I intend to stay with you for a long time."

Kei gave him a side eye, admiring a tint of red slowly creeping up to the setter's ears. It was kinda cute, he thought.

"Oh, shut up." Tobio looked down, hiding his flustered face from the blonde.

Kei just chuckled, deepening the hue of red on the setter's face while he ruffled his raven locks.

"I don't wanna go back yet. It's hot back inside." Tobio offered, finally finding himself comfortable beside his teammate.

"As the King wishes.." Kei accepted, resting his head on the other one's shoulder.

**_Tired bodies._**

**_Sound minds._**

**_Gentle smiles._ **

_What a coincidence, I'm gonna stay with you until you get tired of me, too._

_Which I wish, will not happen anytime soon._

_Make it forever, please?_

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a break from angst shall we?  
> We can't keep hurting our boys, right?
> 
> Anyways yes, this is another old fic I wrote because I need a hug, and I got one! It's from my cats tho, but that's already purrfect~ (haha, 'purrfect', get it? ok cringe) 
> 
> I hope you liked this one ❤️❤️


End file.
